


special affair

by dreaminji



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut, siyeon in a fishnet bodysuit/one piece, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminji/pseuds/dreaminji
Summary: this a special affair, better act like you know who i am.





	special affair

**Author's Note:**

> listen they fuck on a couch and i forgot my last fic has couch fucking sorry

yoohyeon always gets dragged to shit she frankly doesn’t give a fuck about. she’s not much of a going out person, preferring to stay in her cozy flat and watch a movie or two with her dog. it was lonely sure, maybe even a bit pathetic but she liked it, lived for the peace and quiet the space brought her. though she was a loud person seventy percent of the time, she enjoyed the relaxation being on break from uni offered. the crippling anxiety of what she was going to do once she got her degree was absent in times like those. tonight was different. 

minji called her around noon practically screaming down her ear about her favorite indie artist performing at some rundown “theatre” which hadn’t been performed at in years. it’s a dingy pub nowadays, a place where teenagers with fake ids could get in easily because god knows the owner needs all the business he could get. the only thing that makes it a half assed performance venue is the small stage placed awkwardly in the corner. yoohyeon knows all of this because its the “hang out” for broke uni students like her.

“yoohyeon you don’t understand. it’s lee siyeon. the lee siyeon.”

yoohyeon rolls her eyes, her lips pulling up into a small smile. “you say that name like it has any meaning to me.”

minji groans, rustling with something. “don’t be annoying, you’re going with me and dongie whether you like it or not.”

“i’ll have to pass at yet another opportunity to third wheel with you two.” yoohyeon takes an agitated bite of her jam spread toast. “let me rot in my nice home in peace, there’s no couples making me feel lonelier than i already am here.”

minji sighs. going quiet for a moment. guilt crawls into yoohyeon’s chest. she didn’t mean to sound so harsh but she was tired. tired of being, this way, whatever way that is. 

“listen, come with us tonight. have some drinks, all on me, you might meet someone or at least enjoy the singing.” minji’s voice was so infuriatingly caring and genuine. how could yoohyeon say no? she knew the latter just wanted the best for her. 

“fine i’ll go but if i get bored i’m leaving.”

minji cheered blabbering about how excited she was. “i’ll pick you up at 8! wear something that shows off you butt!”

yoohyeon mumbled an okay before hanging up. she groaned, collapsing into the couch she had yet to get up from. the toast she had gotten half way through with fell to the floor only for leo to gobble it up in an instant. he yipped happily at the treat, licking at the jam that smeared onto the oak floor. yoohyeon scratched him behind the ear for a moment, willing the anxiety of tonight to recede. “leo, i’m definitely gonna regret this aren’t i?” the puppy barked in response, brown eyes wide. 

—

the door bell rang just as yoohyeon slipped on her boots. she stumbled to the door, tripping over the one foot she had managed to push into the platforms. “if you ring my door bell one more time i swear to god i’m getting a restraining order.” she pulled the chipped door open, nearly smacking herself in the face in the process. there in the doorway stood minji and handong. their outfits were colour coordinated because of course they were, they’re minji and handong. yoohyeon glanced down at her weird, shiny crop top and tight black shorts, suddenly self conscious. before she could utter another word handong spoke. 

“your outfit is hot, don’t even start to think otherwise.”

minji giggled, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend’s waist. “dongie is right. i’m glad you took my advice.” she pecked handong on the cheek before reaching out to push a curl behind yoohyeon’s shoulder. “are you ready to go?”

yoohyeon smiled, chest warm with appreciation. “yeah, just let me grab my purse.”

—-

the pub—sorry, venue was dingier than yoohyeon remembered. it had been only a month since she had last been here to drown her sorrows and yet somehow, the musk was even more present. it was crowded though, a lot more than usual. whoever lee siyeon was, they had a bit of a following. 

the fluorescent lights beamed down onto sweaty, swaying drunk bodies. the speakers were practically shaking the whole place with some underground rnb. she sighed, her inner pessimist poking at her head. i’m already done with this.

she felt minji’s hand on her shoulder as she scanned the place, wariness plain on her face. “come on, yoo. i’ll buy you a drink. i think yoobin is working right now so we can get a discount,” minji winked, waggling her eyebrows. the simple action made yoohyeon laugh and her anxiety ease a bit. she nodded, hooking her arm with handong’s.

“i want a rum and coke.”

minji rolled her eyes at yoohyeon’s request. “of course you do, it’s all you drink.” handong giggled. they began making their way over to the bar, maneuvering through the crowd of people. yoohyeon made a face at a couple practically eating each other’s faces. minji and handong followed her gaze, their own expressions going sour. at the bar yoobin was chatting to a customer with her signature charismatic smile. she was amazing at her job. with that smirk and sharp eyes, anyone and everyone wanted to talk to her. even people who didn’t drink ordered something just to talk to her or look at her up close. yoobin looked up just as the trio sat at the counter. she turned back to the customer before grabbing the pen that was behind her ear, scribbling something on a napkin and slid it to the woman across from her with a flirty smile. 

yoobin made her way over, a smirk playing on her burgundy stained lips. “the act tonight has brought in so many hot girls. i may be an atheist but bless up.”

yoohyeon pouted. “why am i the only person in our group with no one.” 

yoobin pulled out a bunch of drinks as she already memorized the three girls’ orders. her hands worked quickly and gracefully, tossing a bottle from hand to hand to show off. “because you barely leave your house. you can’t meet people from your shitty couch.”

“hey! my couch is great. she’s old but she does her job,” yoohyeon glared, snatching the glass of alcohol from younger’s hand. “the one time i do actually leave my house some heteros are nearly fucking each other on the dance floor and you insult my precious couch.”

“please tell me minji and i don’t look like that when we kiss,” handong groaned. she brushed her peach coloured bangs from her eyes with a look of disgust. minji grabbed her hand. “of course we don’t look like that baby, we have class.” 

handong smiled and placed a short kiss on her girlfriend’s lips only for minji to pull her back in for a longer one. yoohyeon rolled her eyes for the nth time, glancing back to yoobin who was pouring herself water. yoobin ironically didn’t drink though she was a bartender. yoohyeon always applauded her for it even if it made no sense to her. how did she know if the drinks she made were good or not? 

the lights dimmed suddenly and yoohyeon heard applause. she turned her head towards the stage assuming the act was finally making their way out. she heard minji squeal. 

“its her! she’s finally here come on guys i will elbow our way to the first row,” she tugged at yoohyeon’s arm, causing some of the drink to spill onto the counter.

“christ! okay!” yoohyeon chugged the rest of her drink, cringing at the stronger than usual taste of rum. she thanked yoobin mentally for the extra kick and allowed herself to be dragged though the crowd again. minji, being always true to her word, shoved her way through the crowd, effectively earning glares from half the people there. she glared right back, blonde hair framing her face messily. 

“hello everyone,” the act— siyeon said into the mic, her voice on the softer side. yoohyeon looked up at her, her breath catching in her throat. holy shit, she was, ethereal. the ripped black jeans hugged her long legs in all the right places and the fishnet body suit tucked into them showed off her expanse of lightly tanned skin. the crop top she wore was the only thing covering her chest and yoohyeon’s thoughts immediately traveled to... interesting places. she couldn’t take her eye’s off her perfectly red lips, fuck. 

minji caught her staring and smiled smugly, leaning over to whisper something to handong who looked over at the younger and giggled into her hand. yoohyeon couldn’t bring herself to care for the teasing, the woman in front of her was the most beautiful person she had ever seen.

“i want to firstly thank you all for coming out. i hope you all enjoy yourselves tonight.” siyeon held the mic stand tenderly, almost as if it would break with the slightest of pressure. her sharp eyes scanned the crowd as she began her first song, swaying slowly as she sang her rendition of the song. yoohyeon was completely enthralled. she couldn’t for the life of her tear her eyes away from siyeon. the buzz hit her, making her sway along to the beat of the song. she found herself mouthing the lyrics too.

yoohyeon lost track of time, the set list going faster than she liked. siyeon was on her last song. her hair stuck to her sweaty foward and yoohyeon probably should have found it gross but it made her want grow. the latter was so alluring, pulling yoohyeon in by doing the bare minimum.

siyeon took a long gulp of water, clearing her throat before grabbing the mic again. “this is unfortunately my last song. once again thank you for being a great crowd, make it home safely.”

oh god, she was sweet too. yoohyeon was completely fucked.

the song started and yoohyeon immediately recognized it.

penny for your thoughts i know what you want

siyeon’s eyes shut for a moment as she sang the next line, hand sliding down the mic stand.

i can read your mind even from behind

her sharp eyes opened suddenly and met yoohyeon’s. yoohyeon’s breath hitched. siyeon kept the eye contact, mouth opening as she continued with the next line.

and fuck whats in your phone let me take you home.  
i wanna take you home.

yoohyeon felt her face get hot, she was sure her face was red even with the layer of makeup over it. siyeon’s eyes never left her’s though and it made yoohyeon’s stomach twist.

cause its so rare the i’m here, don’t plan on staying too long

siyeon smirked, hips rolling with the beat of the song. she winked at yoohyeon

so you should come here, sit your ass on this throne. this a special affair, betta act like you know who i am

yoohyeon’s inner chaotic gay screamed at her to jump on stage and kiss siyeon right then and there. the invitation was clear, she wasn’t an idiot. siyeon wanted her and yoohyeon would never forgive herself if she didn’t accept. 

—

after siyeon had stepped off the stage, she made her way over to the door leading to the back room that acted as her dressing room, yoohyeon assumed. before she pulled the door open she glanced back, searching for yoohyeon. their eyes met again, siyeon raised an eyebrow before pulling the door open. yoohyeon immediately followed, pushing her way through the crowd.

her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest when she stepped into the dim room lit only with a couple neon lights. siyeon was lounging on the couch, a spliff hanging carelessly from the very lips yoohyeon couldn’t stop staring at earlier. 

“oh you actually came,” siyeon removed the spliff from her mouth, standing up. “i’m siyeon.”

“i know, my friend dragged me here to see you,” yoohyeon spoke surprisingly smoothly. she mentally patted herself on the back. “i’m uh yoohyeon.”

siyeon’s lips pulled back up into a smile. “so uh yoohyeon, you like the show or did you friend drag you here for nothing?”

yoohyeon blushed at the teasing. “i-it was good,” she cleared her throat. “your voice is beautiful.” 

siyeon waved the compliment off, bringing the spliff back to her lips, lighting it this time. she exhaled the cloud of smoke from her lungs as she opened the tiny window behind her. she turned back to face the taller woman, hand holding out the poorly rolled substance. “you smoke?”

yoohyeon smiled and accepted the offer, “not in a while.” she sat down on the couch siyeon was on earlier and brought the spliff to her lips, inhaling deeply. they smoked in a comfortable silence for a few moments. 

“so.” siyeon looked at yoohyeon, eyes tinged red. 

yoohyeon gave a lazy smile. “i locked the door.”

in an instant siyeon was in her lap, lips pressing against yoohyeon’s. the kiss was sloppy but good. yoohyeon’s whole body felt warm and light as she held the singer’s waist with her unoccupied hand tightly. they pulled back for a moment. yoohyeon held the nearly gone spliff up to siyeon’s lips as the latter ground into her lap. siyeon exhaled, taking it and putting it out onto the small table beside the couch. 

“the poor table,” yoohyeon pouted. siyeon rolled her eyes, hands running through yoohyeon’s hair before tugging so her face was turned upwards. yoohyeon let out a whine which in turn made siyeon smirk. their lips met again. this time siyeon went slower, fingers gently pulling at the strands of yoohyeon’s hair. yoohyeon’s hands gripped siyeon’s hips, bringing them down so her ass was flush against yoohyeon’s crotch. siyeon pulled away, eyeing yoohyeon. “you sure?”

“shut up and hurry up.”

“feisty,” siyeon winked, pecking yoohyeon’s lips before standing up and pulling her shirt over her head. yoohyeon did the same, throwing it to the floor half hazardously. siyeon wriggled out of her jeans as yoohyeon watched, her imagination from earlier finally coming true. the fishnet bodysuit was the only thing “covering” siyeon’s body and yoohyeon let put a groan. 

siyeon licked her lips, looming over yoohyeon before reaching down to unbuttoned the woman’s shorts. she didn’t pull them off though, instead reaching into them and pressing her fingers over yoohyeon’s underwear. the sharp breath yoohyeon let out made siyeon let out an amused sound. “so needy, hm?”

and holy shit that was the hottest thing yoohyeon had ever heard. she grabbed siyeon’s wrist when her fingers began to rub softly. “take them off, please.” the smirk on siyeon’s face only grew. 

“such good manners. okay baby, lay down for me.”

yoohyeon obliged, heart stuttering at the pet name but not wanting to waste anymore time. she was already painfully turned on and she needed things to speed up. siyeon pulled the shorts off as promised. she kissed yoohyeon again, hands wandering to her chest. she massaged her breasts, making yoohyeon moan into the kiss and arch into her touch. siyeon’s fingers were long, slim, working expertly as they pinched and tweaked at yoohyeon’s nipples. yoohyeon was already gasping, the spliff from earlier making her whole body sensitive to every single light touch. siyeon was breathing heavier now. she planted a hand next to yoohyeon’s head, taking a moment to breathe and once again stare so deeply into her eyes. the look stole the whine from yoohyeon’s throat, she could only stare back.

“you’re so pretty, yoohyeon.”

yoohyeon’s face blushed a deep red. she whined, “please shut up.”

siyeon laughed and yoohyeon’s whole chest felt like it had been set on fire at the sound. “let me compliment you, love.”

yoohyeon laughed too, her head feeling hazy from a mixture of arousal and weed. “you know what’s better than complimenting me?” yoohyeon took siyeon’s hand which was resting on her ribs, slowly guiding it so it was again resting over her heat. siyeon raised an eyebrow, a playful smile on her face. 

“you have no patience, gonna have to teach you some one day.” siyeon’s words made yoohyeon heat up again. she was about to retort when siyeon slipped her hand completely into yoohyeon’s panties, fingers rubbing at her clit slowly. yoohyeon sighed, rolling her hips into the touch which only made siyeon speed up. yoohyeon embarrassingly could already feel heat building in her abdomen. moans started to fall out her lips, accompanied by a gasp as siyeon slipped two fingers inside of her, her other hand now rubbing at yoohyeon. yoohyeon cried out at the stimulation. she didn’t know if she should push down on the woman’s long fingers or buck up into her hand. 

“siyeon, i-“

siyeon silenced her with a heated kiss, her tongue licking into yoohyeon’s mouth filthily. yoohyeon’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, barely able to kiss siyeon back when she came, her chest heaving. siyeon’s hands never ceased and the overstimulation was just on the edge of painful when yoohyeon grabbed her wrists, stilling her movements. 

“fucking hell.”

siyeon grinned. “please, my ego is big enough as is.”

yoohyeon rolled her eyes but smiled, looking up at siyeon who was still only in her fishnet bodysuit. “that bodysuit should be illegal.” she sat up, kissing siyeon for a moment before gently pushing her down onto the other side of the couch. siyeon let herself be guided, hair hanging messily all over. yoohyeon traced her fingers around siyeon’s thighs, hand reaching for the snap buttons between her legs. she glanced up at siyeon and the woman nodded. 

“go ahead.”

yoohyeon pulled the snap hurriedly and it gave way insanely. she pushed up the tiny fabric to the latter’s belly button and spread siyeon’s thighs more. siyeon whimpered at the breath fanning over her core, hands curling into yoohyeon’s hair again. yoohyeon gave her a smug grin before licking at her clit teasingly. she wasn’t one for teasing and it wouldn’t last long, she just enjoyed the small frustrated sounds siyeon was making. “yoohyeon,” siyeon warned, voice wavering only slightly. 

“hm?”

“don’t be a brat.”

yoohyeon felt her stomach tighten. instead of replying she decided to dive back in between siyeon’s heat, licking and sucking lewdly. siyeon’s moan filled yoohyeon’s whole head. yoohyeon focused at the task at hand, focusing on siyeon’s clit the most since the latter writhed at ever suck and lick at it.

soon yoohyeon felt siyeon’s fingers tighten in her hair, her moans uncontrollable at this point and yoohyeon knew she was close. yoohyeon rubbed her middle finger at siyeon’s entrance which only made siyeon cry out louder. she pushed the digit in, flicking her tongue as she thrusted her finger. she wrapped her lips around siyeon’s clit again, sucking harshly one last time before siyeon’s hips spasmed. siyeon’s death grip on yoohyeon’s hair ceased when she came down from her orgasmic high, hands cupping the younger’s face sweetly as she looked at her through blurry eyes. 

“let me take you home?”

yoohyeon grinned, she felt giddy as she put a hand over siyeon’s. “okay.”


End file.
